


Big Break

by PrinceHandsome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceHandsome/pseuds/PrinceHandsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aspiring reporter Dawn Meloy and her best friend Chip Douglas stumble upon something in the dark woods of The Narrows that might make their careers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Break

"Alright, we're starting in five, four, three, two..."

Dawn Meloy, an aspiring reporter, and her cameraman Chip Douglas were standing in the clearing surrounding the large headquarters of the mysterious faction known only as The Red, Castle Regina. The two had found it by random happenstance, following a trail they had found at the edge of the dark woods surrounding The Narrows. Few would brave it, but Dawn wasn't scared of creatures, provided she was able to report on them before they ripped her to shreds. It looked like it was going to be the story of the century for the two of them. Dawn took a few seconds to swipe a loose strand of hair from her face before putting on a large smile for the lens that was focused on her.

"Hello, this is Dawn Meloy, reporting to you from the woods outside the Narrows, just past the infamous suicide creek. As you can see behind me," She said, gesturing with her arms,

"A large, seeming in-use castle is in these woods. What happens behind those stone walls? Would it be our darkest nightmares or our wildest dreams that come to greet us at the doors? I plan to find out." Her smile continued, looking relaxed and unforced as she spoke to the invisible audience.

Chip gave her a thumbs up from behind the camera, waiting for her signal to cut.

"Cut," Dawn nodded, giving a small gesture as well.

The eager reporter felt herself brimming with excitement, which was very hard to contain while on camera. This story could make her career.

"How are we going to get in there, then?" She asked Chip.

Chip lowered the camera, showing his weary eyes and humorless expression.

"Well, we could knock." He said dryly.

"That could work," Dawn pointed a finger at him, a smile filled with more humor than before graced her face.

Chip nodded, approaching the castle with her. The two went around the flat stone sides, looking for the main gates. There was a man in gray, stoney-looking armor in front of the huge front gate, holding his massive great sword at the ready, flanked by two knights in all-too-familiar dress. The two recognized them as members of The Red, the powerful faction that had burned D.C. only a few months previous. Chip looked at Dawn and shrugged, bringing up the camera and beginning to film again.

Dawn looked back to Chip briefly before approaching the man in armor.

"Hello, I'm Dawn Meloy with The Narrow News," she greeted, holding out a hand to the armored figure.

The stone knight remained motionless, although the guards to his side readied themselves.

"State your business, Profligate." He demanded in a deep, gruff voice.

Dawn brought her hand back to herself without of hint of offense taken.

"I don't think it's presumptuous to say that you work for the one in command of this castle. Who may that be?" She asked, ever chipper.

"God-Queen Regina built this castle with her own two hands. It is presided over by Queen Regina and King Rex. I ask you again: What is your business here?" The Knight asked.

"Her own two hands? That's quite awe-inspiring, I'm here to gain entrance into this magnificent castle." Dawn said politely.

"Dawn, can we talk about this?" Chip asked, still recording.

"I will consult The Dragon on the matter." The large guard said, turning and activating an intercom on the wall, beginning to speak into it quietly.

Dawn turned to Chip quite suddenly, both her eyebrows raised. She spoke to him while the guard spoke into the intercom.

"What is it, Chip?" She asked.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? He said Regina, as in the 'Queen Regina', the attacked D.C. not so long ago. This is dangerous." Chip said quietly.

"I know, isn't that exciting? I have the chance to meet Queen Regina," Dawn hopped just a bit, feeling more childish glee surging through her.

Chip chuckled a little, shaking his head.

"Whatever you say, but if we die here, we won't get our big break." He said.

"What's the point of being a reporting if I'm not going to put myself in a little danger to get in on a huge story?" Dawn asked, chuckling a little herself.

The Knight then turned to them, his armor grinding a bit as he did.

"Profligates, rejoice. You have been granted entry to the Castle." The large guard said, the massive steel grate rising, along with the wooden gate behind it, allowing the two to enter the halls of Castle Regina.

On the other side was Rufus Draco, The Dragon, adorned in his red Dragon Armor the two recognized from various videos from the Burning of D.C.

"That armor is even more impressive in person," Dawn said quickly to the camera.

When they approached the Dragon, she held her hand out for him,

"Hello, I'm Dawn Meloy with Narrow News," She said, greeting him happily.

He simply looked at her hand for a moment before bowing.

"I am Rufus Draco, The Dragon, head of the Royal Guard. I have been instructed to escort you to the Throne Room in order to meet with Queen Regina." The Dragon said.

Dawn nodded, bringing her hand back to herself. It seemed there was a no-touching policy with The Red.

"May I ask you a few questions while you lead us there, Mr. Draco?" She asked.

"I... Suppose..." He said, as if he had never been asked the question before.

"Thank you. How long have you been with Regina?" She asked.

"I have served the Royal Family for four years." Rufus said, leading them throughout the maze-like castle.

"You've achieved such high titles in such a short amount of time. How did you do that?" Dawn asked.

"I was an original member of The Red, plucked from the desert of Nevada by King Rex personally. Queen Regina saw to it that I was fitted with my own armor, sword, and shield, along with being appointed as the head of the Royal Guard." He explained.

"So, it was only four years ago that the Red was created, then?" She asked.

"Yes. It took us one year to construct this Castle, and an additional three to prepare for our attack on the Capital." Draco said.

"Most impressive. Do you know the exact measurements of this castle," Dawn asked, looking around at the hallway.

"I know that there are fifteen floors, including this one. Five above ground, ten below. If I had to guess..." He said, thinking on it briefly.

"Roughly fifteen feet high, per floor." He said after a long pause.

"How many people must you house in this castle?" Dawn asked, looking back to the extravagantly armored Draco.

"Thousands. Perhaps more." He said, again unsure of the exact numbers.

"How far is the Throne Room?" Dawn asked, finishing with her questions.

"We are here." He said as the two reached a pair of massive wooden doors.

"Thank you very much for escorting us, Mr. Draco, and thank you for answering all my questions," Dawn nodded, putting her hand on the door and looking briefly back at Chip.

Douglas gave her another thumbs up, this one a bit more hesitant.

On the other side of the door was the huge, ornate throne room. Knights were lined up, giving a grand entrance. Atop the throne was Samantha Regina, flanked by her scantily-clad handmaid Eve and her golden Royal Inquisitor, Sancti Puella.

"Oh, hello, my children. I was not expecting visitors, at this hour." She said, smiling at Dawn and Chip.

"Hello, Regina. I'm Dawn Meloy, and this is Chip Douglas and we're from Narrow News," The reporter greeted, but did not advance, knowing to not approach the Queen with her hand outstretched.

"That's a pretty name, Dawn. Tell me, why have you come here? Are you interested in some manner of interview?" Regina asked, chuckling a little, sprawled out lazily on her throne.

"I would very much appreciate an interview." Dawn said, smiling, appreciating the kind greeting.

"Of course, my dear." Samantha said sweetly.

The Queen then stomped her boot once, causing everyone in the room to jump a little.

"Leave us!" She commanded, her voice ringing in the air.

On command, all of the individuals except Chip and Dawn left, the doors to the throne room closing behind them.

"Now, my Dear, What is your first question?" Regina asked, her smile returning.

The sudden change in voice and demeanor made Dawn nervous, but by the time the other knights and subjects had left, she was back into the adventurous spirit she was known for.

"I spoke to Rufus Draco as he escorted me to your Throne room and received some very basic information about him and where the Red are now. I'd like to know how you formed the Red. Where did it all start?" She asked.

The Red Queen leaned back in her chair, smirking a bit.

"It all began when I was a young girl. I won't bore you with all the details, but by the age of eighteen I was banished from Rome, the city I was raised in, and sent here, to the great Northern Rainforest, to live out the rest of my days. I was accompanied by my two hands, Fortis Filius and Sancti Puella, along with a small group of Centurions. Months later, I had a force nearly three hundred strong, all trained and equipped by my dearest comrades, the Guaishou. In one year, I had this castle constructed, and my own forges in the bottom of the Castle up and running, in order to better personalize my loyal followers. The rest is, as they say, history." Samantha explained, grinning widely..

"Why were you building an army?" Dawn asked.

Regina frowned and tapped her chin.

"Well... Why not?" She asked.

"Did you have some sort of goal?" Dawn asked, neither agreeing or disagreeing with her actions.

"To rule, as mighty Caesar did. After all, is it not the duty of a Mother to take care of her Children?" The God-Queen asked.

Dawn nodded a little.

"So, your attack on D.C. was completely territorial?" She asked.

"To a degree. I intended to behead the United States Government, in order to further weaken their corruption." Regina said.

"Can you explain what you mean by corruption?" Dawn asked.

"Is it not obvious? The Government is weak, and corrupt. They can hardly keep their hold on the territories that have not fallen into chaos, and anarchy. The Government is unfit to lead, and as such, I decided to put it out of its misery." Samantha said, still grinning madly, proud of herself.

"How do you plan to lead this country?" Dawn asked, briefly looking back to Chip to make sure he was still recording.

"As a loving mother would. Equality, love, proper nourishment, all under my rule. Any who dared compromise my leadership would be punished, swiftly and severely." Queen Regina said.

"What is this castle for? Is it just a headquarters?" The reporter asked.

"More or less. I'm sure that once I expand and begin to truly rule, I will establish something more suitable. A city, perhaps. My very own Rome." Samantha said, mentally patting herself on the back for the apt comparison.

"When you speak of Rome, do you mean Rome, Italy?" Dawn asked.

"No, I speak of Rome, Nevada. Have you never heard of it? A man, a history teacher, once lived in Texas. Fed up with the state of things, he named himself Caesar, raised an army, and began his conquest. Most of the Southwest belonged to him, before he was betrayed. I seek to rekindle the glory of ancient Rome in my own way. I was inspired, I suppose you would say." Regina explained.

"Yes, I had heard of that, I just wanted clarification. How many are in your army now?" Dawn asked, swiping another stand of hair out of her face.

The Queen thought on it for a moment before sighing and chuckling, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid I've lost count! In the castle, I believe I have, oh, I'm not sure. Near ten thousand, I suppose, if I had to guess. Across the world, however, I have many more. At least one billion strong, all following my every word. This world needs healing, my dear, and clearly I am the one who is best equipped to do it." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Healing from what?" Dawn asked.

"Corruption. Pain. Greed. The evils that run rampant. You come from The Narrows, yes? You must see it every day. The brutality of crime. The senseless death." Samantha said, her grin fading.

"Sadly, yes." Dawn nodded, the smallest of frowns forming on her face before lifting with a smile.

"I think I have all I need, Ms. Regina. That you for being so cooperative." The reporter said politely.  
"Of course, my dear. Will you be leaving now, or is there something further you require?" Regina asked sweetly.

"Would a tour of the castle be intrusive?" Dawn asked, briefly looking back at her partner.

Samantha tapped her chin, thinking on it for a moment.

"As long as you do not go to the lower levels, I will permit it. You are free to wander the upper five levels and the spires, if you'd like." She said, nodding.

Chip began fiddling with the large camera, his brow furrowed. Something was wrong.

"What's in the lower levels?" Dawn asked.

"The dungeons. I would permit you to take a look for yourself, but they are primarily the territory of my medical professional, Medicus Malum. I wouldn't want to be intrusive, after all." Regina said, waving her hand dismissively.

Once they had exited the Throne Room Dawn gave Chip a moment to relax his arms from holding the camera, having him set it down. However, there was a sly look on her face as she waited.

Chip sighed, stretching a little.

"The footage of Regina is filled with static and visual tearing. We can probably get all of the relevant bits out of it, but I'll need to run it through editing a couple times before we can send it to anybody." He said, frowning.

"What, how?" Dawn asked, the sly look falling completely from her face as she rushed over to look at the camera as if she knew anything about what she was doing.

"I finally interview Regina and it's faulty film?" She lamented.

"Everything was fine until I focused the camera on you two, and the visual starting tearing up. The Audio might be fine. I don't know what to tell you." Her loyal cameraman said, sighing and shaking his head.

Dawn looked very frustrated, swiping hair from her face in an aggressive manner. Her back was turned to him, and she started muttering to herself. Then, Dawn slowly turned to Chip, the sly look returning to her face.

"I think, just in case, maybe we should get some more interesting filming done here. There are more in these walls." She said.

"I can feel it."

\--

Dawn poked her head around every corner, searched all the hallways the encountered until finally, she was able to find a set of stairs, the Knights moving about paying them no mind. She looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

"You have the camera ready?" She asked.

Chip gave her a thumbs up, a red light on the camera lighting up, signaling that he was recording.

Dawn turned to look at the camera as she started moving down the steps.

"I'm currently going down into the lower levels of Castle Regina, uhm, despite the fact that we were forbidden to do so by the Queen, Samantha Regina herself." She said slowly, focusing on stepping down carefully and quietly.

He followed her closely. The lights, as they descended, went from electrical bulbs to primitive torches, an eerie, flickering light being cast over the two. Dawn listened to every noise as she stepped down, finally reaching the bottom and looking around the area for anything of interest. The halls were nearly identical to the ones on the main levels, only darker, and each door had heavy locks on it. Occasionally they would hear a loud scraping sound, a slamming door, or someone shouting in agony before being cut short.

Dawn took in a deep breath before beginning to walk.

"We should be able to find some room without a lock or an open area somewhere here," she said mostly to herself, but loud enough for the camera to hear.

They heard the scraping sound again, this time closer, and more consistent, as if someone was dragging something heavy across the ground.

"Do you hear that, Chip?" Dawn asked. She didn't often speak to him when the camera was on, but she was spooked, for the first time in awhile.

"Yeah." Chip responded quietly.

The scraping sound continued, getting closer to them, coming from down the hall ahead of them. Dawn turned once she realized where the noise was coming from, facing the figure moving through the dark towards them.  
"Keep filming," She said, moving closer to Chip.

"Hello? I'm Dawn Meloy with Narrow News." She called out, her voice cracking just a bit near the end.

The scraping stopped for a moment before beginning again. A man in fearsome black armor stepped into the torchlight, covered in barbs, two huge horns on his head and a shoulder cape over one arm.

"Uh, hi." He said plainly.

Dawn was unsettling by the fearsome armor, but remained brave.

"Hi," She responded, surprised by the casual greeting.

"Uh, are you guys supposed to be down here?" The man in the thorn armor asked.

He dragged his massive axe into view, revealing what the sound of the scraping was. He then propped it against the wall, stretching his arm a little.

"We were told we were allowed to have a look around the castle," Dawn responded, smiling again.

"Oh. No escort or anything?" He asked, getting his helmet off.

The face underneath had a bit of stubble with short, messy black hair. He yawned, looking exhausted. All things considered, he was a decent looking man, especially regarding the circumstances.

"We weren't given one." Dawn said, inspecting him.

"You don't mind the camera, do you?" Chip asked quietly, making sure to be cautious.

The black knight scratched the back of his head.

"No. I mean, I've never really been filmed before. Make sure you get my good side." He said, laughing a little.

Dawn laughed with him, making sure to angle it so that the two of them were in the shot.

"I'm sure that will be no trouble for Chip. Now, your armor is so decorated. Would you care to explain?" She asked with interest, remaining professional.

"Yeah? Thanks. It's the Armor of Thorns, since I'm uh, the Prince of Thorns. Whatever that means." The man said, chuckling again.

He then held out his hand for a handshake.

"Fortis Filius. Nice to meet you." He said, surprisingly friendly.

Dawn excitedly thrusted her hand out and gave Fortis' hand a very professional shake.

"I'm Dawn Meloy and this is Chip Douglas. We're from The Narrow News," She said, greeting him happily.

"You know, you're the first one to shake my hand since I've arrived here." She added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, a lot of people here don't have great social skills. Growing up in Rome, or out in the wastes, they don't exactly teach you handshakes and high fives and stuff. Don't tell anyone I said that, by the way." He said, smiling at her.

"Mum's the word," Dawn said, laughing again.

"Would you mind maybe showing us around here a little bit?" She asked.

"Uh..." Fortis began, looking around a little.

"Did Samantha say where exactly you guys could go?" He asked, a little unsure of things.

"I asked if we could have a small tour and she agreed," Dawn responded.

"Uh... Well, I guess. There's really not much to see down here." He said, nodding and grabbing his axe.

"No? I'm sure the viewers would find some sort of interest in what they could see anywhere in this castle." Dawn said, raising an eyebrow.

Fortis put his helmet back on, beginning to walk forward slowly, dragging his axe behind him.

"It's really just the dungeons, mostly! Medicus Malum has a lab down here, and it's also where we keep Jack!" He yelled over the grinding of his axe.

"What does Medicus do in the lab?" Dawn shouted over the axe, trying to ensure the camera could hear her.

"Experiments, mostly! Probably bad stuff, judging from all the screaming! Nobody's allowed in unless they're invited, though!" The Knight Filius yelled.

"And who is Jack?" Dawn shouted over the grinding of Fortis's axe.

"Er, Malefactor! He's Samantha's new Favored Son! So, the Prince of The Red, I guess! He's being kept in his quarters down here until Samantha gives up a room in one of the spires!" Fortis shouted.

"Will he become the King one day?" Dawn asked.

The Prince of Thorns stopped, the grinding coming to a halt. He then sighed.

"Probably not." He remarked.

"Why not?" Dawn asked, a tad confused by the seemingly useless title.

"Samantha, she... She wants a worthy successor, but she can never settle on one. My brother, Deformes Filius, was the original, but after the damage he took in D.C. along with all of the chemicals he's getting pumped full of, he's functionless without her. Then she thought she could use The Dragon, Rufus, as her successor, but he doesn't have any sense of leadership. He's only here out of loyalty. Once Samantha and Thaddeus are gone, I'm sure he'll be out too. Then there was Prospero. Prospero was probably the most promising, but he was a bit of a rebel. A real free spirit. She had him killed, in case you couldn't guess. Now Malefactor is next, but he's been down here so long, combined with the experiments being conducted by Medicus, I doubt his brain will be anything but mush by the time he's brought up." Fortis explained, leaning on his axe.

This was the stuff Dawn was looking for. She smiled, more to herself than to either of the men next to her..

"Can we see him?" She asked.

"Who? Malefactor?" Fortis asked.

Dawn nodded, getting only a chuckle from the knight in response.

"Alright, I'm absolutely sure Samantha doesn't want anybody seeing him. Food and water visits only. Besides that, he only comes out on her command." He said.

"Well, if you won't allow it, there's nothing much I can do about it," Dawn said, smiling sweetly.

"It's not up to me." He asserted  
"You must be enforcing someone else's decision, though, right?" She asked.

It was an odd question, but seemed to get a response out of Fortis.

"Listen, if you get permission from one of the higher ups and can prove it to me, I'll take you wherever you want." He said with a sigh.

"Of course, Fortis," Dawn said, bowing her head to him a little.

Fortis nodded, satisfied with her response.

"I think you guys should head back upstairs, before you get yourselves into trouble."

\--

At the top of the stairs was a man in a black suit, minus the jacket, wearing a strange mask and top hat. He simply watched the two walk up the stairs, seemingly waiting for them.

"Sneaking off in places you aren't supposed to be?" He asked, having a curious irish accent.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dawn said, smiling sweetly.

"You two aren't supposed to be in the lower levels." He said, a tad aggressive.

"I was actually in search of the Lady's room. Would you happen to know where that is?" Dawn said.

"The Lady?" The masked man asked, remaining stationary, blocking their path and watching them.

"No, the Lady's Room. The little girl's room?" Dawn said, seemingly amused by his misunderstanding.

"Oh. Bringing your camera man along?" He asked, chuckling a little.

"Not into the room, but I hoped to not lose him somewhere," Dawn explained, stepping up the stairs towards him.

He held out a hand to her.

"Don't worry. I'll help you find your way." He said, sounding somewhat sinister.

"How chivalrous." Dawn complemented, putting her hand in his and smiling back to Chip.

The man pulled her close, so that her breath was hitting his porcelain, grinning mask.

"Now tell me, were you really down there looking for the rest room? Or are you more interested in seeing the sights." He asked quietly.

"Oh!" Dawn exclaimed, trying to back away from him as quickly as she could.

The masked man made a move to grab at Dawn again but Chip stepped in, grabbing him by the wrist with his free hand.

"She doesn't want to be grabbed." He said sternly.

The mysterious man nodded slowly as Chip released his hand.

"I'll show you two to the bathroom, then." The well dressed man said, giving a low chuckle.

\--

"It's always a pleasure to show visitors around." Rigby said with a dark chuckle, leading them down further, through the dungeons.

"That's kind of you," Dawn nodded, looking ahead now and following him.

Soon, Dawn began to hear a faint whining, and thumping. Someone was playing a flute and some drums in the distance. It was strangely alluring, compelling her to go ahead of the group and venture forward on her own. The girl's mind just freed itself, allowing her to go ahead. It was a really beautiful sound and she was grossly curious about it. She hardly felt herself brushing past Rigby. The stairs ahead beckoned to her, the music growing louder. She heard someone yelling her name, but it hardly seemed to matter.

She started walking a bit faster as she approached the stairs, wanting the voice calling her to go away, it was just a pesky fly. The path ahead of Dawn began to disappear, crumbling away. Instead there was simply space, stars and galaxies in the distance. In her view there was a single massive monster, unable to be seen in his full scope, with many smaller creatures rotating him and dancing around him, playing vile flutes and accursed drums. She was beckoned to join his court, to step off of the path and enter the void. The reporter felt her sanity slip away, jumping off the path and entering that beckoning void.

Chip grabbed her ankle, keeping her from completely floating away. Her body was light, as if she was in water, but as she was pulled back she became heavy again, the path ahead reassembling itself before her eyes, the flutes and the drums fading. Dawn's eyes readjusted slowly. Before that, however, Dawn turned to Chip and snapped,

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded angrily, the music still fresh in her mind.

"What the hell are YOU doing?" Chip asked, panting a little, his hand still on her ankle.

"What do you mean? I was investigating that weird music and those odd creatures," Dawn said, fading at the end when she realized how ridiculous it sounded.

She looked back to where she was about to jump, finding that it was simply the normal hallway. Chip seemed to have seen it as well, however, judging from his expression.

"You tried to jump in. You would have died." He said quietly.

"But I was so light..." Dawn said, furrowing her brow.

"Are you two alright? That was quite the display." Rigby asked, approaching the two.

"You didn't see it, Rigby?" Dawn asked, his proximity putting her back on edge, grating on her, strangely.

"Of course I did. Not that people usually have such an enamored reaction." He remarked, chuckling.

"What was it?" The reporter asked quietly.

"Azathoth's Court. A temporary glimpse at it, that is. It is where the gods spend their time, listening to music and enjoying one another's company. Well, I suppose I use the word enjoying very lightly." He said.

"I've never heard of it. Why did we see it?" Dawn asked, still filled with desire to join them.

"Strange things happen here, in The Narrows. Strange beings, in a strange land." He said, his voice changing a bit, becoming higher pitched, and familiar.

"I know that, Rigby, but why right here in this castle at this very moment, to us?" She asked, getting to her feet.

"Because I wanted to show you." He said.

Dawn narrowed her eyes just a little, feeling incredibly uneasy. Chip prepared himself, should the sinister man make another grab at his friend.

"Why?" She asked.

He removed his top hat and took off his mask, revealing Dawn's face looking back at her, grinning, showing sharp fangs.

"Because I found it amusing."

Samantha's voice came over the loudspeakers in the hall, shaking the three from their brief moment. Rigby slipped his mask back on, the hair on his head beginning to re-grow.

"I am very disappointed in the both of you. Very disappointed. I offered you a chance to be my guests, and you violated my trust." Regina's disembodied voice said.

A group of four knights arrived in the hallway from the opposite stairway, joining Rigby. Dawn took a sudden intake of breath sitting up suddenly.

"N-no, I was just looking for the washroom, nothing more. I haven't seen anything I wasn't supposed to." She said quickly, her voice cracking a bit in fear.

"Rigby, bring them to my throne room. I will deliver punishment personally." Regina commanded.

The Knights grabbed Dawn and Chip. Rigby placed his hat back on his head and led them back up through the dungeons. Soon, the two were brought to the throne room, thrown before Regina, who simply regarded them with contempt. Dawn looked up at Regina, a few strands of hair hanging in her face.

Regina sneered down at Dawn.

"You have disobeyed me." She said.

"I have, but, you have to admit, the way you spoke about the lower levels to a reporter, someone who is naturally curious, did lead to that." She said, a half-hearted attempt at a joke.

"Well, as they say, curiosity killed the cat." Regina said, a sinister grin spreading across her face.

She stood, walking before the two, looking down at them a bit.

"Rigby, fetch Malefactor and Fortis, and fetch me my longsword." She commanded.

"Wait! Chip had nothing to do with being downstairs. It was me. *I* disobeyed you, Regina." Dawn said desperately.

"I am aware. I have been watching you, and listening to you. I admire you, my dear. I wish things could have gone differently." Samantha said sadly.

"It still can, Regina," Dawn said, staring into the God-Queen's eyes.

Dawn had never been a charmer, nor a seducer, but she could string together some words of interest, if she needed to, which was exactly what this moment called for.

"Oh? What could you say to spare your own life?" Regina asked, standing up and beginning to pace around.

It had often taken Dawn several revisions of a news story to get it just right, to script it out with the perfect words. Now, she only had one shot to do it right.

"Disobedience, Regina. You have so much power, yet people still seem to rise up against you in one way or another. Even your Favored Sons do. Don't you wonder why that is? Don't you consider the possibility of somehow making everyone agree with you and stand next to you without having to wonder what they're going to do next?" Dawn said quickly.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Dawn, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm already someone who has tried to go beyond your word. You could pick my mind, try to find out why that is." She said, grasping at straws.

Chip was not someone who had disobeyed her and Dawn knew that Regina knew that, so possibly, this would grant Chip is freedom. Even if Dawn had to stay at the castle, at least Chip would be safe. All thoughts about getting a big scoop was out of Dawn's mind, now she only wanted her innocent camera man and friend to be safe. Samantha tapped her chin, frowning.

"Your accomplice is quiet." She said, looking to Chip.

Chip looked up a little.

"I'm not much of a talker." He said.

Regina turned back to Dawn, thinking for a moment.

"Dawn my dear, tell me, the people in The Narrows. Do they trust you? Are you reputable?" She asked.

"Yes, I-II do believe," Dawn answered, stuttering a little.

The Queen furrowed her brow, shaking her head, beginning to pace again.

"What to do, what to do. If only the man was the untrustworthy one, rather than the beautiful girl!" She said dramatically.

The Throne Room doors opened, revealing Rigby flanked by the man Dawn knew as Fortis Filius, along with another man, in fearsome black armor, the mask equipped with fangs and horns, making him resemble some kind of demon. The man Dawn did not know presented a longsword in it's sheath to Regina, who smiled and thanked him. Chip looked to Dawn, swallowing hard.

"What are you doing? She's going to kill you." He whispered.

"I'll report whatever you ask me to!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed, fearing for her life.

Regina held the sheathed longsword with two hands, raising an eyebrow at Dawn.

"Pardon me?" She asked.

"Whatever you want me to report, I'll do it. If you spare our lives I can report to the Narrows anything you need me to," Dawn said.

She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She had always been so proud of how honest her stories were, but now there would be no telling how it would change. Regina laughed, although nobody else in the room seemed to share her humor.

"My dear, you have proven yourself untrustworthy. I would sooner trust you to service my men than I would to leave." She said, drawing the sword.

The blade was incredibly well crafted, shining and silver, a Ram's head where the blade and the hilt met.

"Where am I going to go where you can't reach me, Regina?" Dawn said, staring at the blade fearfully.

She thought on it for a moment.

"Tell me, my boy. Would you die on your knees, or would you prefer a fight?" Regina asked, looking at Chip.

Chip went a little pale but took a deep breath, looking at Dawn.

"I'll fight." He said.

"No!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I can't report without him. We're a team. They're going to wonder what happened to him when I come back alone. If I tell them they you killed him, that would be disloyal to you. If I don't say anything, then I'm going to be a suspect." Dawn protested, tears welling up in her eyes.

Regina laughed again, her subjects remaining silent.

"Punishment must be delivered. You defend this man with your life. You love him. As such, I will take him from you. You may cry to the others if you wish. Allow them to come, as you did, and die, as your friend here will." She said.

"He didn't do anything, though. What's the point of spilling innocent blood?" Dawn asked, barely fighting back an urge to cry.

"To make a point. In Rome, they practice the art of decimation. Do you know how decimation works, my dear?" Samantha asked.

"Of course I do. You're just going to be a copy-cat, then? Never do anything original?" Dawn asked, furrowing her brow, challenging the sadistic queen.

Regina grabbed Dawn by the jaw, her longsword threatening to stab the reporter in the neck.

"You dare accuse me of imitation!? Of a lack of imagination!?" She shrieked.

Dawn tried pulling her head away, feeling somewhat better now that the Queen's attention was away from Chip.

"Give me one reason to believe you don't just imitate." Dawn said, challenging Regina.

"Use them as spies." The man Dawn did not know said, stopping Regina short of killing the girl.

"What?" Regina, Dawn, and Chip said in unison.

"They're reporters, right? They can get in a lot of places your normal spies can't. Plus, they're already established in the community, so people wouldn't suspect them of working with you." He suggested.

Regina thought on it for a moment, slowly withdrawing her blade from Dawn's neck. Dawn let out a long breath. Them. He said them. Both of them were needed for this job.

"A fascinating idea." Samantha said, pacing about.

Finally, after about a minute of pacing and thinking, she nodded.

"Yes. Yes, that will do. Tell me, my new spies, do you find this deal agreeable?" She asked.  
Dawn wanted to hug the man she couldn't see, to kiss him and thank him over and over. She looked to Chip, waiting for him to agree before she did. Chip looked back at her, nodding slowly.

"You've got a deal." Dawn said.

Regina laughed and clapped her hands a bit.

"Then you have Knight Malefactor to thank for your lives." She said, grinning.

The Knights behind Chip and Dawn backed away a bit, allowing them to rise to their feet.  
Dawn rose quickly and then bowed in thanks to Malefactor, the man in the sinister armor.

"Thank you." She said, turning to Regina and doing the same.

"My Favored Son, escort them from the castle." Samantha said to Malefactor.

He nodded and motioned for Dawn and Chip to follow him out, leaving Chip's camera on the floor of Regina's throne room.

"It's really no problem. I'm no pacifist, but there's no sense in spilling innocent blood." The Knight Malefactor mentioned to them, trying to seem casual.

Dawn nodded, laughing out of relief. She then turned to Chip, touching his upper arm briefly.

"I'm sorry," she muttered to him.

Never before had Dawn considered her reckless actions to put Chip in harm's way. She had acted selfishly, in her mind.

"It's fine. I was ready to die for you if I needed to." Chip responded quietly.

"Hey, uh, this is probably gonna seem kind of weird, but can I have your autograph?" Malefactor asked, stopping in the hall, looking to Dawn.

Dawn smiled brightly at Chip, despite her guilt. She then looked to Malefactor.

"My autograph? Really?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I'm a big fan. You've actually interviewed me before, although you, uh, probably wouldn't recognize me now. To be honest, I always had sort of a crush on you." He said, chuckling a little, nervously.

Dawn laughed nervously as well.

"I don't think I would forget a face," She said, pushing some hair from her face and straightening herself out a little.

He took off his helmet, revealing the recognizable face of a man thought long dead, infamous for his bright career, ended on a rampage, claiming the lives of multiple police officers and civilians. His mouth seemed a little puffy, filled with sharp teeth, some crooked or mis-matched with the rest. He blushed a little upon taking off the helmet, looking pale.

Dawn let out a gasp, a hand to her mouth.

"It's you," She said breathlessly.

"Jack Coleman. How could I forget you?" She asked.

There was a time where she had searched for him after he had gone missing, but she'd given up when it seemed hopeless.

"Yeah, well, don't go saying my name around here. Samantha seems intent to make me forget it." He said, looking at his feet a little.

"Oh, and, uh, don't tell anyone I'm here. I... I think it's better if they just think I'm dead." He added.

Hesitantly, Dawn put out a hand and touched his jaw, just slightly so he would look at her.

"Off the record... What happened to you?" She asked.

He frowned.

"Regina wanted me to serve her. She thought I had potential to succeed the King. I resisted, and so she had... She captured me, after everything you heard about happened. I was able to get out, with the help of some friends, and I ran for awhile, but she caught up to us. I lost a lot of friends. The rest is... History, I guess." He said sadly, still looking away from her.

"I'm sorry," She said, her hand dropping back to her side.

"I should have a piece of paper in my bag here," Dawn said with a comforting smile, reaching in her back pocket and getting a pen and a notepad.

He nodded, smiling a little.

"It's alright. Such is life, and all that." He said quietly.

Dawn smiled and wrote on the paper and then ripped it out, handing it to Jack. It said, very simply, 'Dawn Meloy, for Jack Coleman," in very complicated, but elegant writing.

He nodded, smiling at the signature.

"Good luck, you two, and stay out of trouble." Jack said, sending them out of the front gates.

"You too," Dawn said, smiling.

Very quickly, she leaned up and gave him the smallest peck on his jaw, the poor boy deserved at least that much, to her.

"Take care." She said, walking with Chip back into the woods.

"Are you okay, Chip?" Dawn asked, hurrying away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" He asked, a bit out of breath.

"A little shaken up a think." She said, giving a dry chuckle.

"We'll be okay. What are we gonna do about our new arrangement?" He asked.

"Adhere to it. It's the only thing we can do. We're just like her other subjects, now." She said.

"Yeah. We're trapped and miserable." Chip said with a laugh.

"Just like her other subjects."


End file.
